Up Above The World So High
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: Buffy in heaven, having a life she didn't see coming, Giles/Buffy smut


Up Above the World So High

"I was happy. Wherever I was… I was happy, at peace. I knew that everyone I cared for was all right. I knew it. Time didn't mean anything. Nothing had form. But I was me, you know? And I was warm. And loved. And I was finished. Complete. I- I don't understand… theology or dimensions- any of it, really. But I think I was in heaven."

-Buffy Summers (Afterlife)

A flash of light was the last thing she saw. Sweat rolled down her face, as her eyes popped open to the semi-lit room. She looked around. This wasn't her room. That's when she realized there was an arm around her stomach, a man's. He groaned as she moved away and out of his bed. She stood and looked down, noticing she was naked.

She started to find a way out of the room, almost falling over the stairs. She followed them, and found the flat carpet. Looking around, she still barely saw light, except for the tiny moonbeam on the couch. She searched around, finding an end table and a light. She turned it on, looking up at the now-lit room. She placed her hand over her mouth, finally realizing where she was.

She went up the stairs. She found her clothes and quickly changed, grabbing her bag and left. She was outside for a while, trying to figure out what was going on. She started running frantically, slamming into Spike, a blond haired vampire, on her way. "Dawn- I need to get to her! Before Glory- Glory's going to kill her! We need to get there fast!"

"Whoa, calm down." He grabbed her arm to keep her from running away.

"Let me go, Spike! I need to save her! We can't let her die!"

"Buffy! Look at me! It's too late; you can't do anything." She struggled in his arms as he dragged her along the streets, reaching Giles'. He sat her on the couch, and pointed his finger at her as he walked to the stairs. "Stay. Giles! Time to get up!" He turned back to Buffy, who was looking around. Her weapons trunk was sitting in the corner. Giles came down, his robe wrapped around him. He looked over at Buffy, who was shaking. "What's with her?"

"That's what I would like to know. I ran into her, and she said something about her saving Dawn."

"Dawn? That's impossible."

"She also called me Spike." Giles looked at him strangely, as he nodded his head and went over to where Buffy sat. "Buffy, are you okay?"

"I need to get to Dawn, before it's too late. I need to save her.

Giles looked up at Spike, and gave him a worried face. "William, could you make some tea or something while I talk to her?"

"No problem, Rups."

And Giles went back to Buffy. "Dearest, you can't go back to Dawn."

"But Glory- Glory is going to kill her."

"Honey, Glory's dead. She died right after you killed Dawn."

"What? Oh god, no." Buffy started breathing heavily, tears forming in her eyes.

"William, call the rest of the 'Scooby's.' We have a problem."

"Righty oh."

"Buffy, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Running up to the hell gate so it wouldn't open, saving the world."

"What? That never happened. You got to Glory before she could open it. You killed her. You did save the world. You changed the world. Killing Glory opened up another slot. It rid the world of demons and vampires, except Spike and Angel, of course. You saved them, and it let us have the life we wanted."

He looked as she placed a hand on her stomach, and he placed his hand on hers. "We can name her Dawn, if you would like."

"I'm, I'm-"

"Yes, Buffy, you're pregnant."

"Wha-?"

"It's okay. You'll be okay." Giles got up from sitting on the coffee table and moved next to her, and held her close. "I love you, Buffy." She pushed him off her, and stood up. Words tried to leave her mouth, and the gang walked in.

"Buffy, whoa, you almost ran into me." Xander looked at his friend, who was twitchy, and walked back into the wall. "Buffy?"

"Something's wrong with her. Giles, what happened?"

"I don't know. She still thought Dawn was alive. She called William, Spike."

Xander laughed, and then got serious. "Is she going to be okay?"

Buffy slid down the wall, and held her stomach as she cried. "Buffy," Giles walked over to her, and helped her off the floor, "are you okay? What's wrong?"

"This isn't my world." Her arms were still across her stomach, and he sat her down. Willow sat in a chair next to Xander. Neither Tara nor Anya was in her sight. She didn't ask.

Giles sat back on the coffee table in front of her. "What do you mean, not your world?"

"I'm not pregnant, you don't love me, Dawn should be alive, and Spike is a vampire!"

"Buffy-"

"No, that's what it's like there, vampires and demons, patrolling, and other Slayer duties. I killed myself. I was supposed to die. I jumped into the gate, it should have killed me."

**New:**

Giles looked at the others, and back at Buffy. Her hand was in Giles'. He was holding it, trying to calm her. "It'll be okay, love. It was just a bad dream."

"It was real. I remember."

"No, it's probably just hormones. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I know what I saw, and felt."

"It'll be alright. Gang, I'm going to put her back to bed, and then we'll go to the doctor for our checkup, and things will work out."

"Are you sure, Giles? She seems strange."

"She'll be okay. It's just hormones."

"Alright, take care, Buffy."

They left, and Giles looked at her. "You think you can make it to the doctor's tomorrow?"

She looked up at him, a little fear showing in her eyes. "I think I have to lie down."

"Alright, do you need anything?"

"No." She stood, walking back into what he held as a guest room, and stood in the doorway. He walked over to her and stared as she stood in shock, seeing an already put-together baby room. "Giles, I- I can't do this right now."

She turned and walked to the door. He watched as she fell to her knees. "Buffy?"

"It was so real."

"It was a dream. It's okay, it's over. You're no longer there; you're with me now, right where you should be." She looked at him, and he helped her up off the floor.

"Let's get you in bed, lay down for a while." She let him lift her up and take her up the stairs. He watched as she laid down, closing her eyes. She reopened them before he stood up. "What is it? What do you need?"

"Could you just, stay in here for a while?" He smiled, and sat on the floor holding her hand, and eventually fell asleep there.

He woke up a few hours afterwards to find Buffy no longer in the bed. "Buffy?" He got up, stretching out his back and walked downstairs, seeing her standing in the kitchen. "Buffy?"

"Hi, Giles." She waved weakly.

"Is everything alright, love?"

'It's just-"

"Did you have another dream?" She turned towards him, and he saw small tears. "It'll be okay. You're home. Nothing can hurt you. I'm here."

She walked towards him, and smiled slightly. "You're here."

"I'll always be here, just for you." She smiled, and looked at him.

"Something feels different."

"Everything seems normal to me. You're still Buffy."

"And you're Giles."

"So, did you have another dream?"

"No. I was remembering the one that I had. It felt so real, so painful."

"Are you feeling any pain now?"

"No. I feel happy, at peace, loved-" she looked at his small smile- "finished."

"You are finished. You got rid of them all, Buffy, the demons, the vampires. And you saved the world one last time, and doing that led to us, to the life we always wanted." He put his hand on her stomach and smiled, and she hugged him.

"But that felt so real."

"It wasn't. This right now, right here with me, this is real. That was just a dream. Now, let's put it behind us, alright, love?"

"Yeah. It was just a dream. I'll forget about it." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her hair.

Buffy walked into the loft and sat on the couch, Giles following after her. "Are you okay, Buffy?"

"It's a girl."

"I know. You do too. We found out last week, remember?"

"No."

"Still having the dreams?" He walked over, sitting beside her on the couch. "You were doing so well."

"I can't remember anything, about here, you, or the world. It's all different. I can't remember anything."

"Come here." She leaned against him, and rested her head on his chest. He brushed her hair from her face.

"Would you like some help remembering?"

"Start where I think you left off," she told him, and he stopped her at the part that didn't happen, that was supposedly her dream, and told her what was actually going on, the 'real' story.

She looked up at him when he finished. "Hmm."

"You still don't remember?"

"No, but I want to." He leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"You must have bumped your cute, little head. That's the only explanation, pet." She smiled, and he wrapped his arms around her. She was still looking up at his downward glance. He smiled at her, and she turned herself around, kissing him.

He gladly returned her kiss, and she stopped. "Giles." Her hand started tracing his face.

"Yes, Buffy?"

"I want you to help me, help me remember." She smiled, and bit her lip. He smiled, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking her body into his, his other arm wrapped around her waist so that she wouldn't fall off of the couch. He held her tight, still sharing kisses, which eventually slowed. She turned back, partially sitting on his lap, and he held her there, and she leaned against him, both eventually falling asleep.

Giles woke up, and looked down at a still-sleeping Buffy. He smiled as she tried moving as much as she could to fit against his body. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead, and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Morning."

"Did you sleep well, love?"

"Very." He removed his arm from her body, and she sat up on the couch, stretching. He did the same, but stood to stretch out his back. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Did you have any dreams?"

"No."

"Want breakfast?"

"What are we having?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Eggs?"

"I could do that."

"Bacon, and toast, as well?"

"Is that all, pet?"

"Yep." She smiled as he walked into the kitchen, opening a bunch of cupboards and the fridge. She walked around the living room, the same setup as always, with the exception of her weapons trunk. She glanced at something shining from his jacket pocket that lay lazily out on the table. "Giles?"

"Yes?" He walked out into the living room, and saw that she was holding up a ring. "

What is this?"

"It looks like a ring."

"What's it for?" He smiled, walking up to her, his eyes never leaving hers as he took the ring from her hand and got down on one knee. Her brain knew exactly what came next.

"Miss Buffy Summers, will you marry me?" She didn't answer right away, and stared at the ring and his hopeful, loving eyes. She smiled as she settled on her answer.

"Yes, of course." He smiled, putting it on her finger, and got up, hugging her. "Where on earth did you find such a ring?"

"I was walking past a jewelry store, and saw it. It was shining like the way you always do. I bought it because it reminded me of you, and your beauty. And now you're wearing it. It's like a dream come true."

"I love you, Giles."

"One question."

"What?"

"Are you going to take my last name?"

"Buffy Giles? Sounds weird."

"It's okay if you want to keep your own name, love."

"No. I'm fine with being Mr. and Mrs. Rupert Giles." He smiled, holding her left hand, looking at the ring and then at her. She interrupted what he was going to say with a question. "Can I still call you Giles?"

"It's your choice."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I started calling you Rupert?"

"You can call me whatever you want, pet."

"My stallion." He chuckled, and let go of her hand. "Where are you going?"

"You wanted breakfast?"

"I'm fine now." He laughed as he continued walking to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Putting things away. Don't need anything to get spoiled." She stood staring at the ring. It had a medium emerald in between two smaller rubies, and it was truly one of a kind. She took it off to fully examine it, noticing that it was engraved.

She started reading aloud as Giles exited the kitchen, a towel over his shoulder. "It'll never compare to your beauty, or how much I love you, Buffy." She looked up, and noticed his lopsided smile.

"I told you that it reminded me of you when I saw it."

"You had it engraved when you bought it?"

"Yes."

"When did you buy it?"

"Right about when you first told me that Dawn was the key."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I saw it in a window display. It seemed so strange that I bought it for you. But I knew that eventually you would wear it." She slid it on her finger. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You knew that you were going to marry me. I had no idea that those feelings were so early."

"Actually, they go back farther."

"How far?"

"When we talked in the Bronze."

"You loved me since the day we met."

"Yes."

"Giles."

"What?"

"I loved you too, even if it was hidden. I've always loved you." He smiled and walked back over to her, grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her neck. She pulled her head back so that she could look at him. Her eyes held so much love for him. No longer did she feel out of place. She felt at home.

Grabbing the back of his neck, she started kissing him once more. He returned the favor, pushing her over and onto the couch. "Ow."

"What is it?"

"Un-comfy."

"Do you want to go upstairs?" She looked at the stairs, and then at him. He was smiling, waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

"Sweetest word ever."

She smiled as he picked her up in a cradle. He carried her up the stairs as she snuggled into him. He put her on the floor, and started unbuttoning his shirt. She met his hands, helping him taking it off, and ran her hands though his chest hair. She grabbed her top, throwing it off with ease. Giles pushed her over onto the bed, making her fall back on it, and started kissing her collarbone. "Giles?"

He stopped, and looked at her worried face. "What? Something wrong?"

"My memory is still kinda-"

"Want me to take it a bit slower?"

"Not too slow. It just still feels new. Still can't remember."

"One step at a time, love."

She brought her hand to his face, and ran it though his hair. "Rupert."

He smiled and closed his eyes, and kissed her gently. "Buffy."

She smiled, and used her 'correcting' voice. "Mrs. Rupert Giles." He kissed her again, harder and rougher, and grabbed her pants and unbuttoned them. He grabbed them by her thighs, and started pulling them down. Every once in a while, he would run his hands over the revealed flesh. She gasped every time it happened, feeling that his touch was electrifying.

"Don't stop touching me. I need your hands on me." He ran his hands back up her body, and they stopped and clasped her waist. "Your pants are still on."

"I thought you wanted slow."

"I need you, Giles. More than ever right now."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"I want you. I need you. Maybe it'll help my memory."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I don't care if it does or not. All I know is that I need you."

He kissed her lips, and removed his pants, kicking them to the floor before he resumed moving down her body, reaching her stomach and kissing it, which made her twitch, leaving a tingling sensation behind. He moved back up to her face. Her smile warmed him, and he kissed her lips once more. Her hands rested on his boxer shorts, and started to move them down. He sat up so she could take them the rest of the way off. He came back down, kissing her, and leaned to whisper into her ear "If you want to stop, just say so."

Giles guided himself up first, positioning himself over her. "Ready?" She shut her eyes and nodded. He moved in, and guided himself inside of her. She let out a yelp halfway through. "Want me to stop?"

"Never."

He froze, and decided to go slow, and pushed himself off, never leaving her as she guided him in and out of her. Moans then started to escape them.

Her breathing then became normal as she finally opened her eyes, seeing Giles. His mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear him. "What? Speak louder. Giles?"

She fell back, and he stopped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Buffy? Buffy!"

It was foggy and cold. Where was she? She then heard three familiar voices, and squinted her eyes, seeing that she was in Xander and Anya's apartment. "Okay. Do you guys have any idea what's going on? I mean, I wasn't wearing these a second ago." She noted her clothes, and walked closer to see that they all looked depressed. Willow had tears in her eyes, but looked pretty serious as she looked through a book. Tara sat next to her, looking over her shoulder, and both Anya and Xander sat across from them, waiting for them to find what they were looking for.

"Guys?" Willow looked up, but at Anya and Xander. "I found something, but it's dangerous."

"What are you looking for, Will? A spell? What kind of spell?"

"Do we really have any other choice?" Anya asked Willow straightly, ignoring Buffy.

"What choice? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Will, no matter how we do it, it's going to be dangerous."

"Are you sure you still want to, sweetie?"

"Doing what? Can you guys hear me? Hello!" She went to grab the book from Willow's hand, and it went straight through. "Oh! Not good!"

"I'm sure I can do it. You guys are still helping, no backing out?"

"We're right there with you, Willow. We _need _Buffy back."

"I'm right here! GUYS!"

Willow put the book down, and looked around the room. "We can't tell anyone, not Dawn, not Spike, not even Giles. There's a slight chance of it going wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Like I said, it's a difficult spell. I mean, raising the dead isn't necessarily easy."

"What! I'm not dead! I'm right here! Willow! Xander! Anybody!"

She woke up gasping, Giles quickly at her side. "Buffy. Oh god, are you okay?"

"Where am I? Can you see me?"

"Of course I can see you. Buffy, you're in the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. The next thing I knew was you were shouting at me to speak louder, and then you blacked out."

"I'm not dead?"

"What? No, you're very much alive."

"But they were doing a spell, to make me come- come back from the dead."

"Who were?"

"Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya. They weren't telling you that they were going to- that it might not work- or Dawn or Spike, and they couldn't hear or see me, and my hand went through a book!"

"It was just another dream, love."

"No. Giles, this wasn't a dream. It was weird, but it all felt real."

"Some dreams are like that, pet."

"No, this wasn't a dream, Giles. It was something else."

He took his glasses in his hands, cleaning them. "Now, when you say something else-"

"An alternate reality."

"Nonsense. You couldn't travel to an alternate reality unless you were a demon or dead. And you're neither." He placed his glasses back on his face, pushing them up his nose.

"Wait. What if this was the alternate? When I jumped in the gate- I died, and then I was brought here."

"You didn't die. That never happened, pet. Now, stop this nonsense, and come back to what's real."

"Why don't you believe me, Giles? It could exist. How else would you explain my memory?"

"Dreams, not memories. This was just another dream."

"But-"

"Stop. We're done talking about this. It was just a dream. Alright?"

"Yeah. Right."

"I'm sorry, Buffy, but that's how it is."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just sleep deprived."

"And hormonal."

"But why is my memory all wonky?"

"Probably bumped your head."

"And forgot most of my life with you?"

"Buffy."

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay, and every time you have these dreams, you come straight to me, okay?"

"Yeah, that'll be best." He hugged her and kissed her forehead, then drew back. "Besides the dream, how are you feeling?"

"Good, everything's perfect." He smiled and kissed her head again. The gang came in behind him. He walked over, sitting on the bed, and held her hand.

"Buffy!"

"Hey there, Buffster. You feeling better?"

"I'm fine, Xander."

"What happened? The last time we saw you, you seemed lost."

"Just having a few bad dreams, and a bumped head. I'm better now."

"Oh, poor Buffy's head."

"I'm fine, Willow, really. Doing better now. It's just the bad dreams that have me off, really."

"Bad dreams?"

"It's really nothing, Willow. Just dreams, like Buffy said."

"Well, we're glad you're feeling better. We left you in a pretty lost place."

"I'm fine guys, really. Giles helped me through it." She sat up, wrapping her arms around the man on her bed and kissing his neck, then resting her head upon his shoulder.

"Oh, Buffy, is that an engagement ring I see?"

"Yeah."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Well, Giles, it looks like I get to throw you a bachelor party."

"Oh lord, I certainly hope not."

"Oh, come on."

"Xander, must I explain to you-"

"Ugh, no explaining. Can we at least talk in the hall, have the women folk talk gossip and such?"

He turned his head, moving Buffy off his shoulder. "Go. I'll be fine. I got a little button just in case. All I have to do is click it."

"I'll be right back."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead, getting up and walking out the door after Xander, and Willow took Giles' place on the bed.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"How did he propose?"

"I found the ring by accident."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Uh, Willow?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Anya and Tara?"

"Your brain still wonky? Anya took Tara to see if they could fix her brain. We couldn't do it. Not after you lost- you just lost control, and I didn't get a chance to- and so Anya's finding a different way."

"I'm so sorry, Will. Really."

"At least you got to Glory before the Hell Gate opened." It was silent for a while, and Buffy looked back up at her friend.

"Hey, Willow?

"What?"

"I need a maid of honor-".

"I would love to, Buffy!" She grabbed her friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Will- Baby- Can't be smushed."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. You think you could find a way to reach Anya and Tara? They could be bridesmaids."

"I'll try."

"It's okay if it's a small wedding. I don't really care. I get to be with Giles."

"Are you taking his last name?"

"Yes. It's going to be weird for a while, but I want to be Mrs. Rupert Giles."

"Buffy Giles. It does sound weird."

"Always knew you loved him." The girls looked over at a familiar voice and body shape standing in the door. "Congratulations, Buffy."

"Angel? Willow, could you?"

"No problem." Willow stood, waving to her friend and left the room, closing the door behind her, and Angel walked forward. This time, when Buffy saw him, her heart didn't stop, didn't feel as if it were broke. It beat its normal beat. And she seemed more annoyed at his presence than she ever had before. "Angel, what are you doing here?"

"Congratulating the bride, of course."

"You didn't come all the way here to congratulate me."

"No?"

"You know what, I don't why you're here, and I really don't care."

"I just wanted to see you, visit? It was only when I was in the doorway when I found out about you and Giles."

"I- I never told you."

"No."

"Sorry."

"Cordy's here, so is Wes, and a friend on top of that."

"Were you hoping to get an invite?"

"I think that's up to you." It was silent for a while before he began talking again. "So, you and Giles. Never would have guessed. But somehow there was that feeling where I knew you always loved him."

"Neither would I, but yes. And I'm happier than ever." He let out a laughing scoff, and turned around. "Sorry."

"Oh no, it makes sense. I mean, he can give you the life you've always wanted, wedding on the beach, in daylight. Couple of kids. Grow old with you."

"Did you hear about Dawn?"

"Yes. Willow called when that happened. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Can you get Giles in here, please?"

"Yeah." He opened the door, walking out, and Giles rushed in beside her, grabbing her hand.

"Is everything alright, Buffy?"

"You said you'd be right back. It took longer than what I expected."

"I'm sorry about that, love."

"Angel's here."

"I can see that, pet, and so is Wesley, and Cordelia. They're catching up in the hall with Willow and Xander."

"I would pay so much money to see that."

"Yes- well. You should get your rest."

"I don't want sleep right now, Giles. I want to go home, home with you." He smiled, and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll have to talk to the doctors about that."

"Willow's my maid of honor."

"She told me. I'll be right back with the doctor's answer soon, okay?"

"I guess so."

"I'm going to get you out of here today, I promise."

"I know."

"I love you, Buffy Giles."

"I love you too, my stallion." He chuckled as she pulled him into a kiss that lasted a few minutes which felt like eternity, and then he walked out of the room, leaving her to sit on her bed alone. Soon, Willow re-entered. She saw more people in the hall with Angel, not seeing them, but hearing the three familiar voices, and one not so familiar.

"Giles wanted us to check with you if it was okay, but he wanted to know if you wanted to see-"

"Let them in. One at a time, though, and Willow, stand outside the door, waiting."

"Alright. Which one first?"

"Wesley."

"Are you sure you want to see him first? I mean-"

"Willow, please. Then Cordy, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be back then afterwards." She went out into the hall. Buffy could see her moving her arms as she talked to the others, and then moved to the side as a man walked through the door, somewhat closing it but leaving it open a crack. He was wearing jeans and a sweater. His hair was messed, and different. If she hadn't known the order, she wouldn't have recognized the old newer version of Giles before her. She sat cross-legged on the bed as he approached, coming into the light room. "Hello, Buffy. It's good to see you again."

She smiled as he sat down in a chair that was set close to the bed, close enough to hear, but not so close that he could be considered in her 'Giles-only zone.' "Wesley, you've- changed."

"Yes. It's been a while. How are you?"

"Besides being stuck in a hospital bed for having a bad dream? I've been good. Great actually. Never felt happier."

"That's good to hear." He looked at her playing and twisting the ring on her finger. "My congratulations." He pointed at her hand, and she stopped twisting it, placing her hands at her side.

"Did Giles tell you?"

"No. I saw you playing with it. It's new."

"Yes, it is. So, Giles didn't tell you anything?"

"No, why? Should he have said something?"

"Who called you to tell you I was in the hospital? Why are you guys here?"

"On a visit. Wanted to say hello. Having the no demons thing has given us rarely anything to do, and we had to find new jobs, and then we decided to come to Sunnydale, catch up with people."

"Sorry about that. Kinda saved the world big time. Didn't even think about that."

"It's alright. I heard about Dawn, and your mother. I'm sorry about that. And Tara, was it?"

"Yeah. A lot of loss, even though Tara's still alive- It's her mind."

"But at least now you have some happiness in your life."

"Very happy. Everything has been just fantastic. I keep waiting for something bad to happen, but again, no demons."

"So, do I know the lucky guy?" She smiled, and looked out the door.

"I think you do, Wes." He followed her gaze to the somewhat open door, peering at the only two possible suspects, Giles and Xander. "Oh lord, you and Xander? But-"

"Wesley. It's not Xander."

"But that means-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Rupert Giles."

"I really don't know how to handle this."

"I'm happy, Wes. I love him, and he loves me. It's the best thing in my life. He can give me everything I want. I'm going to marry him, and I'm going to be Mrs. Rupert Giles."

"I offer you my congratulations, and hope you guys are very happy together."

"Thank you."

"It was nice seeing you again, Buffy."

"It was nice seeing you too."

He stood up and walked out the door, and the next thing she saw and heard was Cordelia. "Hey, Buffy."

"Cordy, you cut your hair."

"It's good to see you too. How are things?"

"Good, great, fantastic."

"That's the biggest smile I've ever seen on your face." She took the seat next to Buffy, wearing something that actually didn't look expensive, and altogether had changed as well. "God, you and Wesley have changed."

"Heard you're going through some changes yourself, being pregnant and all."

"You heard?"

"Giles told Gunn and I while you were talking to Wesley. Gunn is the other guy we worked with."

"Assumed as much."

"Yeah, he also told us to notice a ring on your finger, and might I say, it's lovely."

"It's the best present I've ever gotten."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. If you want, could you maybe be a bridesmaid? I mean, I don't know if I'll get ahold of Anya and Tara, and Willow's the maid of honor-"

"I would love to."

"And you guys _are_ invited. I mean, you and Wes. I don't really know this Gunn guy, and it would be awkward for Angel to be there."

"Yeah, sure, we would be glad to be there on your big day."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Buffy. You and Giles. It's a big deal, but it makes sense."

"And so people keep telling me."

"Buffy?" Giles stood there, peeking his head in the door.

"Giles. It's okay, you can come in."

"Thank you, Cordelia," He walked up to Buffy, giving her a kiss, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"So, what did the doctors say?"

"We can leave."

"Really?"

"I told you I was going to get you out of here, pet."

"My knight in shining armor."

"Get dressed so we can leave."

"Help me out of bed?" He picked her up by her sides, and made a quarter-circle and put her down. "Thank you." She picked up her clothes that were in a bag and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, you guys are cute."

"Thank you, Cordelia, for your observations." He turned to her, and looked at her smiling face. "You cut your hair."

"Yes, I did."

"I liked it better the other way." He smiled, and turned his attention back to the opening bathroom door to see Buffy all dressed. "Are you ready to leave, love?"

"Yes."

"Let's get you out of here."

She walked out gladly, stopped by the circle of people staring at her. "Hello."

"Buffy, this is Gunn."

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, and pulled it back out of hesitation. She turned to Giles, who was looking at her, his smile wiped away by her terrified face. "Buffy, what is it?"

"There's just a lot of people here, and I just want to be with you- Can we just leave?"

"It's okay, pet, we can go." He looked up, leading her out of the crowd of people. "Wait over by that desk. I'll let Willow know to have the others come by later."

"Where will they stay?"

"In your other house. That's where Willow, Xander, Anya, and Tara live now. There is enough room for our visitors."

"As long as they want to stay."

"Of course. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah." He walked away to Willow, and Buffy watched as she nodded and turned to the rest of the people, leaving Giles to go back to Buffy.

"Let's get out of here."

He walked her through the door of the loft, and she turned, clinging onto him. He hugged her back, and she pulled her face away. "So, have you thought about when you want to get married?"

"Can't we get married now?"

"You need a dress, and I a tux, and we need to send out invitations, and there are of course other preparations."

"You, me. On the beach. Just the gang."

"And the dress?"

"I can pick one up tomorrow, along with your tux."

"What about a wedding cake?"

"Do you want one?"

"Do you?"

"I just want to get married to you. The other stuff doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm the bride. What I say goes."

"So when were you planning on doing this?"

"As soon as we have everything. Two days, tops." He smiled, and kissed her gently.

"Then, in two days, I'll make sure you're Mrs. Rupert Giles." She smiled, kissing him back, and he led her upstairs.

Pushing her onto the bed, he kissed her, and hung onto her as she fell. "God, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more than anything or anyone. If I ever lost you-"

"You won't. I will never leave you. Never."

"You mean too much to me to have to lose you."

"Buffy, listen, I'm never going to leave you." She brought down his head, kissing him.

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"Of course. Why would we ever change?" She smiled, and held his hand that was over her stomach.

"How pregnant am I?"

"Two and a half months."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I just wanted to know- remember." He tilted over onto his side, bringing her with him, and brushed her fallen hair out of her face. "I love your eyes."

"You have the rest of your life to stare at them, pet."

"I love your lips, the way they curve into that lopsided smile. And your nose, and your chin, and your jaw, and your neck. I love you, all of you."

He kissed her hand that lay against his neck, and she ran her finger along his jawline. "I'm glad you love those things about me. You know what I love about you?"

"No. What?"

"Everything. Down to the last little Slayer scar."

"What's my best quality?"

"Hmm, my favorite? Your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because when I look into them, I can see all of the emotions held inside of you, and all of the love. And I love seeing that in you. Even when you got lost for that one moment, and were scared, I still saw the love you had for me."

"Are you okay with getting married in two days?"

"It would be better to marry you tomorrow."

"You think we could put everything together by then?"

"Perhaps by sunset."

"Are you saying you want to marry me tomorrow at sunset?"

"Yes."

"Call the gang in the morning. We have a big day planned ahead."

"You think we can do it?"

"If not, I can wait one more day."

"A day will seem like an eternity."

"We've waited this long. If we have to, we could wait one more day."

"We won't have to."

"Good."

Giles yawned, clenching onto her and bringing her in closer. "I'm getting tired."

"Go to sleep."

"Will you wake up in my arms this time?"

"Now and forever, till the day I die."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She turned so that he was spooning her, and molded to his body before going to sleep.

She opened her eyes, feeling his arm still wrapped around her, her hand placed in his. She smiled, and looked at the blankets covering her, and felt his leg wrapped around her. He moaned as he pressed up against her and started rubbing against her back. She gasped at the surprise, and turned to him, running her hand through his hair.

His eyes opened, and he smiled as he pulled her closer with his leg. "Having a good dream?"

"Perhaps."

"Want help finishing it?"

"Hmm, not until later today."

"Want to save your bride, or something?"

"Something like that."

"Alright, if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Alright. Can you make breakfast for me?"

"What do you want?" He got out of the bed, making his way to his robe.

"Surprise me."

"I'll be back in a moment." He kissed her forehead before going downstairs to his cupboards. After he was done making her surprise breakfast, he went upstairs, holding the tray to see she had fallen asleep.

He placed the tray down on the dresser and walked over to her, climbing back in bed and pulled her into his arms. "Mmm."

"I made you breakfast."

"I can smell it."

"Would you like to eat it?"

"Could you bring it to me?"

"Yes." He got back up, bringing her the food, and she sat up, putting the tray in her lap. He sat at the foot of the bed looking out the window. Uhh, Buffy?"

"What?"

"It's raining." She looked over at the watery window, and heard the thunder in the distance.

"So?"

"You want to get married in the rain?"

"It could be hailing outside today, and I would still stand in it if it meant I got to marry you."

"Then we best call people and start getting ready." He kissed her, and started downstairs, and looked up from the phone at her coming after him minutes later, still wearing her jeans and shirt from the night before. "Yeah, we'll see you in a bit, Willow." He put the phone down as she walked into the kitchen with her breakfast tray. "Enjoy the breakfast, love?"

"Yes. Now, I'm going to go change."

"I'll go with you. I have to as well." She let out a small chuckle as he grabbed her sides, and raced her upstairs. He threw out something easy for her to put on, and did the same to his clothes, seeing as they were planning on changing clothes all day. They changed in silence, and he turned, seeing her shirt being pulled down.

"Are you ready for the day we have ahead?" She opened her mouth to answer, and the doorbell rang.

"We have company." She walked down the stairs, opening it to Willow and Xander.

"Giles already told us the news. You want to get going?"

"Um-"

"Buffy, we have until sunset to get you a wedding dress, and Giles a tux. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Why is Xander here?"

"To help Giles. We brought two cars, so let's go." Willow grabbed Buffy's hand, dragging her out of the house, and Giles watched from the living room as Willow hopped into the car, driving off.

"And that's the last you'll see of her until we get you to the beach. Is it still going to be on the beach?"

"Yes, Xander, the weather won't affect the day at all."

"Then, let's get you a tux."

"I have to get something from upstairs actually. I'll be right back. Then, we can get started."

"Alright. Be waiting in the car." Giles walked up the stairs and opened the top dresser drawer, pulling out a box and opened it, seeing what he wanted to see, smiled and closed the box, placing it in his pocket, and went downstairs, closing the door behind him as he ran through the rain to Xander's car.

She stood in the dressing room, in a white dress she picked out first. She smiled, closing her eyes and imagining Giles holding her in the dress. "So, is it the one?" She looked at the door, and responded to Willow's muffled voice.

"I think so, Will. It's perfect." She opened the door and made a small circle, letting Willow see it all the way around.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you. Did you get a dress yet?"

"Yep, purple, but not too pretty to where it draws attention away from you."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course." She lifted the plastic wrapped dress and placed it against her body.

"It's nice. It works."

"Really? I was worried it wouldn't."

"It does. It'll look nice."

"Are you still thinking you want the wedding outside?"

"Did the weather get worse?"

"Actually it got better. Sun and everything, see?" Buffy walked to the window, seeing the sun illuminate the land, and she smiled. "It's like the earth was making sure things were perfect." She went back, and changed back into her street clothes.

Buffy opened the loft door to see Giles standing there in a tux. "Giles."

"Buffy." She ran up to him, kissing him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Willow and Xander stood to the side. "Where's your dress?"

"In the car."

"Shouldn't you change?"

"Yeah. Willow, could you get the things?"

"Yeah." Giles kissed her on the nose before letting her go. Willow came back in the door, and walked upstairs, having Buffy follow.

"I'll be right back."

"I can't wait."

"I hope you like it."

"I bet it looks perfect on you." She smiled, leaving his sight, and he helped Xander with his bowtie. A knock came at the door during. "Are we expecting more people?" Xander shrugged, and Giles opened the door to Wesley and Cordelia all dressed up. "Buffy invited us at the hospital."

"Come in. She's changing with Willow." Willow came down the stairs as Giles shut the door, and hugged Cordelia when she saw her.

"Are you ready, Giles?" Hearing Buffy's voice, he looked to the stairs as if he were in a movie.

"Come on down, love." She walked down the stairs, a little red in the face as she saw Giles' smiling face waiting for her at the bottom. "You look terrific." She smiled more as he took her hand, everyone in silence as she finally stood in the open space. "Alright you guys, let's go."

They stood at the beach, a light wind blowing, and the minister looked at them as they took their vows. Buffy was first, saying hers, and then turned to Willow, taking a ring and sliding it on Giles' finger. "I got it today." He smiled and turned to Xander, grabbing the black box.

"I felt like a ring was too unoriginal, and you're not. So, in the tradition of giving the bride something old, I found this. I never thought of giving it to a more perfect person, and I want you to have it."

She smiled, and he opened the box, revealing a medium barrette made of stone. It had some ancient language carved into it, and small colored stones that were placed around that. "Giles, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled, and he placed it in her hair, pinning her bangs back. He gave Xander the box, and nodded at the minister for him to continue.

"By the power invested in me, and by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride now, Mr. Giles." Giles grabbed Buffy, lifting her to his face and kissing her for what felt like the first time that day, and everyone around them clapped, which made him release her from his hold.

"Look." He moved her head as the sun receded into the skyline, disappearing, and leaving a still orange, pink sky. She smiled, turning her face back to his.

"Can we stay here?"

"I already arranged with Xander to leave my car."

"You know me so well."

"Well, it's my duty as your Watcher, and now husband, to know and protect you."

She smiled, still not letting go of him. Willow came over, breaking their hug. "So, we'll see you guys back at your house?"

Buffy's hand rested against his chest, and before he could open his mouth, she spoke. "Sounds great, Will. See you there in a bit." He looked at her as Willow left, and leaned his head against hers.

"Buffy?" She moved her head and looked into his concerned, loving eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

He smiled, and kissed her cheek. "Nothing, swear. I just have a small proposition for you, that's all."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Now, you may not agree, but it's okay if you don't. I'll understand."

"Uh-huh."

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to move to England. Have our child there."

"England?"

"We don't have to. It was just a question." He turned, being stopped by her hand, and he faced her once more.

"Giles- This is serious. You really want to go to England, and I have no trouble going there with you, but our friends."

"I know it's a difficult decision, and I would love to go and be there with you, but I'm not saying we have to."

"I would love more than anything to be in England with you."

"But-"

"There is no 'but,' just an 'I want to move to England.'"

"Are you sure?"

"We can call them, Giles. They invented phones for a reason, and now that the Hellmouth is closed forever, and nothing bad is going to happen, I don't see why not."

He smiled, pulling her in once more and kissing her forehead. "I love so much, Mrs. Giles."

"And I love you, Mr. Giles." He grabbed her hand and walked her to the lonely car. "You ready to face them and tell them?"

"When did you want to leave?"

"I was thinking three days or so."

"Not that much time."

"I know."

"But I still want to."

"I'm really glad this is your decision."

"I could be in the middle of the desert surrounded by sand, but if you were there, with me, it wouldn't matter." He smiled and walked with her to the car, helping her in, and drove them to his loft. The lights were on, and party music littered the outdoors. Giles helped Buffy out of the car, and walked her to the door, hearing the small room cheer and heard the pop of a wine bottle. Buffy was gleeful, and hugged her friends, finally receiving congrats as they walked in the place.

Flashes of light made her blink continually in the camera's direction. "Jeez, Xander, trying to blind me?"

"Just trying to get a few pictures of the happy bride." The camera let out another click and flashed, and Buffy laughed as he took one more serious one.

"How about one with the happy couple?" Giles turned, grabbing Buffy's side and smiling insanely as he kissed her and looked into her eyes. A few more flashes went off as they ignored the camera light by looking into each other's stare.

"Give me at least one for the camera, guys." Giles smiled, and made Buffy stand facing the camera and another flash of light.

"Are we taking pictures now?"

"Get in the picture, Will. Actually, Cordy, could you get us?" Cordelia stopped her conversation with Wesley, walking over and grabbing the camera from Xander's hands. Xander stood beside Giles, while Willow stood next to Buffy, all smiling, and then they traded places. The group separated, and Giles turned Buffy back so that she faced him once again.

"Can that smile get any bigger?"

"Can yours?" He let out a light chuckle, and leaned his forehead against hers. "When do you want to tell them?"

"Do you want to right now?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Go ahead. I trust you can say it."

"Why am I telling it?"

"Because it was _your_ idea to leave."

"Right." Buffy snuggled into his chest as a slow song came on in the room. "Looks like they have other plans. First dance, perhaps?" She nodded as the group made room for them, and he danced with her slowly. "Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"You make me the happiest man alive." She smiled, tears filling her eyes, holding him tighter. He kissed her hair, and continued to sway with her to the music. As the song ended, she eyed him carefully, and he turned to the small room filled with people. "Alright, everyone, Buffy and I have an announcement." The people looked at them with special alert. They had all already known about her pregnancy, and they weren't really too sure on what this was about. Giles pushed up his glasses as Buffy looked at him, her eyes smiling as big as her mouth, and shifted nervously and began again. "Buffy and I have decided to move to England."

The group looked around, and she grabbed his hand slightly, squeezing it. Xander spoke up after a small rumbling amongst them. "As in, permanently?"

"Xander, it's going to be okay. You guys don't really need me here. Hellmouth officially closed for business- Plus, I think it would be nice for me- for us- to live there, and have a normal life for once."

"That's nice, but what about us being there when you have the baby?"

"You guys can visit when the time is near. Right Giles?"

"I have a large enough place for all of you to stay. Two guest rooms, even."

"See, you guys can still be there for me."

"And what about until then?"

"I'll call you twice a week, and send you guys pictures."

"When are you leaving?" The only time Buffy heard Willow's voice in all of this, and she turned to Giles.

"Well?"

"Three days? Enough time to pack and be ready."

"Are you sure? You have lots of books, Giles." He chuckled and nodded his head, assuring her that it was enough time, and she turned back to the group. "Three days."

They all showed a slight smile, and the party dulled to the point of leaving. They left, giving hugs and congratulations one more time, and finally it was quiet in the little loft. "What a day."

Buffy turned to his voice, grabbing his hand, and started to drag him up the stairs. "Day's not over yet, Mr. Giles."

He let her drag him upstairs and untie his bowtie. He just simply touched the wedding gown's movements, as he got rid of every top article of clothing but the shirt that she tugged out. After she stood back, he turned her around and unzipped the back, and she turned back to him. Her hands rested at the top of his shirt and she unbuttoned it slowly. As she finished, she kept her hands on his chest.

He reached over to her shoulder, moving the dress over and eventually did the same to the other, revealing both shoulders. He kissed the bare flesh, and continued to her neck, then collarbone. She shrugged off the rest of the dress, and helped him out of his pants as he got rid of the shirt. He ran his left hand over her, palm up, both his wedding band and Signet ring cold against her cheek. She turned her face slightly, kissing the Signet ring only. He smiled, and ran his hand down the rest of her body, placing both hands on her waist.

Carefully, as he watched, she moved her hand over his left arm, reaching. The mark he still had from Eyghon was there, and he flinched as she ran her hand over it. She sensed his tenseness, and brought the arm to her lips, kissing the mark gently, and let him take her to the edge of the bed, allowing her to sit on his lap.

He still ran his left hand over her face, kissing her, and watched as she ran her own hand through her hair. "Our daughter is going to look just like her mother."

"And she'll have her father's eyes?"

"And her mother's nose."

"Her father's smile."

"Her mother's blonde hair."

"Her father's jawline." He put his hands against her stomach and looked up at her, a smile on his face. "What is it?"

"Give me your hand." Buffy put her hand in his as he sat it in the place of his. "Do you feel it?'

"A heartbeat." He placed his hand over hers as tears filled her eyes. He grabbed her, wrapping her in his arms, hands still laying against her stomach. "I'm sleepy." He helped her off his lap, and opened the covers. "You want me to sleep in this?"

He chuckled, making his way towards the tux dress shirt and tossing it to her. "Better?"

"Much." She changed in front of him, getting in the bed, and he walked softly to the other side, turning out the book light. He turned to see her eyes gleaming in the light from the moon, and smiled. She grabbed him, bringing him in and kissing his nose on accident, letting herself rest in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

"Giles." His eyes popped open to her struggling and fighting with the blankets, eyes still shut, as tears ran down her face. "It hurts! Oh god, Giles!"

Buffy- wake up!" He shook at her shoulders, and her eyes opened faster than his as she sprang forward quickly. "Buffy, shh. It's okay. It was just a dream." Her breathing was labored as she started to cry, falling into his arms as he calmed her back to him. "It's okay, shh. It's all over."

"They're getting ready. I don't want to go."

"Shh. Nobody is going to take you." She relaxed her breathing, looking into his calm eyes.

"It hurt so much, like I was burning."

"It's okay. You're alright." He held her closer as he felt her tears against him.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have Willow make something to help the dreams stop. I hate you suffering." She smiled at him, relaxing back in his arms and eventually falling asleep.

He woke up against the headboard of his bed, his arms still wrapped around Buffy as she slept steadily on his chest slowly, and yawned as she lifted her sleepy eyes up at him and smiled. "Morning, Rupert."

"Good morning, dear. How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly fit. Why are we sitting? We didn't go to sleep this way."

"You don't remember waking up earlier?"

"Did I?"

"You had a bad dream."

"I don't remember any dreams."

"Doesn't matter anymore." She smiled, getting off him, and let him stretch out his muscles, hearing a crack.

"Sorry."

"It's perfectly alright. I'll live."

"You better. We have a lot of packing to do in the next few days."

"Why don't you get started, love, on your things? I'm going to give Willow a call."

"Alright."

"See you downstairs, Mrs. Giles." She smiled, kissing him, before he trotted downstairs towards the phone, dialing the number for Willow.

"Hello?"

"Willow, it's me, Giles."

"Hey, what do you need? Anything wrong?"

"Everything's under control, Willow. I was calling for a different reason, actually."

"And that is?"

"Buffy is having these dreams. See if you can make something for her. Help these nightmares stop. Last night she was screaming about having a burning feeling, and I'm scared because they are getting worse."

"I'll find something for you, Giles. I'll work on something today for her, and get it to you tonight."

"Thank you, Willow. Also, I don't want to alert more people about this. It's just a few bad dreams, and it's nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Completely understood. But on another note, should it be worrisome?"

"No, not at all. There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, go and get started, if you would."

"I'll drop something off for you at five."

"Thank you." He put the phone back in its place, and took off his glasses to rub at his brow.

"What's bothering you? I haven't seen you do that in a while. Is everything okay?" He looked up at Buffy, who finished walking down the stairs, a box already taped and labeled.

"Just tired. I woke up early this morning."

"I'm sorry. I don't even remember. Look, our first box!"

"All your things?"

"Half my clothes."

"Half?"

"The closet half. I'm packing the dresser half now. And what are we going to do with my weapons? How are we going to pack the baby room? And the kitchen?"

"Your weapons are going to be in the custody of Willow and Xander. I'll have to take apart the baby things and place them in boxes, and as for the kitchen, all we need is the dishes, pans, and silverware." He put his glasses back on his face, looking around at Buffy, who was looking frantically around the room.

"Are there even enough boxes for everything? And what about your books? How are we getting everything to England?"

"Buffy, just- I'll take care of everything. I usually do."

"You? Excuse me, but I thought I took care of things, being the Slayer and all."

"And who helped you get the information you needed to fight everything?"

"My husband." He smiled, grabbing her waist.

"So, without me, the world would have ended… It was so hard that first day I met you."

"I remember that day. I just wanted a normal life."

"And I had to talk some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"It worked. I got through it."

"Not that easily. I happen to recall a certain cheerleader phase."

"I was still in denial."

"And then there was that boy you took on a date to the city morgue, and-"

"Okay, okay, I know there have been times where I have been arrogant, and kind of not Slayer-smart. But look at where I am now. I won."

"That you did.

"I even won little prizes." He chuckled, kissing her top lip.

"Let's continue this later. We have packing to do. I'll be in the baby room taking apart things."

"I'll continue working upstairs." She turned, walking upstairs, and Giles watched her with a smile and walked into the overly decorated baby room.

The next day was also spent on packing, and at the end of day three, they stayed at Buffy's old house as he held Buffy against him in her old room. "How are the dreams?"

"They're gone. Whatever Willow did, it worked."

"That was the plan." She yawned, sinking more into his arms as he held her belly. "I love you, Buffy Giles."

"I love you too, Rupert Giles."

Her mind wandered into the black smokiness of her brain as she was brought into a dream. She walked down the bright white halls, trying to focus her eyes to the light. After a minute or so, she looked around at the long hallway in which she walked, seeing multiple closed doors. "Where am I?"

"At the hospital." She turned to the voice that came up behind her, seeing a familiar friendly face.

"Tara? What's going on?"

"It's a dream, Buffy. I'm here to show you something."

"What are you going to show me?"

"It's not bad. Follow me." She turned, walking down the white hall, and Buffy followed slowly behind her, stopping at a random brown door.

"It's a door."

"You need to go into the room."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Trust me, Buffy, you want to." She touched her hand to Buffy's stomach. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"How did you know? Your mind is-"

"Gone? I know, but that's the thing in dreams, you can do things that you normally can't in real life." Buffy nodded, walking through the door and seeing herself on the hospital bed, her feet up, and a doctor between her legs. She was giving birth.

"One more push, love. That's all, come on. I know you can do it."

Giles held the bed-ridden Buffy's hand, his knuckles white from his tight grip around hers. She cried out once more, and watched as the doctor grabbed the crying baby, and showed it to the dream Buffy and Giles. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Giles, it's a healthy baby boy."

"Boy?" Giles smiled at Buffy's smile, and the doctor gave the baby to the nurses as they took it to clean it up. After they returned, they handed the baby to Giles, as it was dressed in blue. "I have a boy."

"He looks just like his daddy."

"He has his mother's eyes."

"His daddy's jaw."

"I can't believe it."

"He's so beautiful." The other Buffy watched as she held the child, and awoke hearing a large thump. The last words from the doctor mumbled in her head as she couldn't really hear them.

"Hang tight, Mrs. Giles. It looks like we're not done here."

She looked around the blackened room, and noticed Giles wasn't at her side. "Giles?"

He walked in, closing the door behind him. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"No. What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

"I heard a thump. Where were you?"

"I was going to the restroom, pet."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Twenty minutes or so."

"What time did you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Whenever you're ready. Our things made it to the house already, and we just have to go and unpack them."

"Can we leave now?"

"And not say goodbye?"

"They can scold us later about it. I'm ready to go."

"Then grab your things, and I'll call a cab."

"Cab?"

"I'm leaving Xander my car."

"He's going to love that." He chuckled, turning on the side light, getting up and walking towards the closet and grabbing the duffle bag, and throwing the clothes from the open dresser drawer into it.

Zipping it closed, he looked up from the bag at her. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to leave?" She looked at her bed, and then at his lopsided smile.

"Yes."

"Then, let's go." He turned off the side light, and closed the door behind him as he called the cab quietly from the downstairs phone, and they left the house as silent as possible, closing the front door behind them.

She stood outside next to Giles as she stared at the house. "Ready for the tour?"

"I think so."

"Would you rather stare at the darkened exterior in the rain? Or would you like to go inside?"

"The second option sounds less cold and wet."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, leading the way through the small cottage door. He closed the door first, and turned on the light to a room filled with boxes.

"The living room is right here, now, just this little square. Apparently, they couldn't space these out. The kitchen is, well, somewhere over behind the box labeled 'Buffy's Things, Part Two?'" He looked at her as she laughed silently, and pointed out a path through the boxes, leading her down it.

"Hopefully, this will lead to- aha! That's the bathroom, and right over here is the two guest rooms, and right along this hall is the master bedroom." He stopped at the door, and opened it up to a big room with a bed. "And here it is."

"Bed installed."

"Don't go getting ideas. We need to get the living room and kitchen cleared out."

"I wasn't getting any ideas, just stating that there was a bed pre-installed." She walked over to him and placed her hands on his, running them down his shirt.

"We need to unpack, Buffy." She looked at him, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt with her right hand, and ran it over the exposed hair. "Buffy." She bit her lip, and unbuttoned the next three buttons and continued to run her hands through the light chest hair, and walked him until the back of his legs hit the bed. He watched as she finished the unbuttoning and slid the shirt off his shoulders. Her hands ran down his back as the shirt fell on the bed behind him, and she grabbed his arse, bringing him closer.

He let her move her hands about him, and he went in to kiss her neck, having her stop him. "Watch, observe. I'll tell you when." He moved away, letting her hands trace back from his arse to where his belt was, and he watched her slender fingers work it off. She slid it ever so slowly out of his pants, and then threw it to the side when it was gone, moving her hands back to the button of the trousers.

She undid the button and zipper slowly, and slid her hands down with his pants, standing up as she looked at his face, running her hand over his cheek, making him hold back his kisses. She pushed at his chest, looking into his eyes. "On the bed." He looked at the bed, and lay down on his back and watched as she walked to the side, sitting next to him, and ran one hand through his hair and down his face, coming to his chest once more.

She ran her hand over him, stopping at the boxer fabric, and returning once more upwards. She moved her head down to his collarbone, kissing it gently, and then ran her hand over the small wet area. She made eye contact with him again, and grabbed his hands at his sides, moving them to the bottom of her shirt, and removed it using both his and hers, placing the hands back at his sides when the top was removed.

She removed her eye contact, and took her pants off, setting them on the floor and moved against his body, placing a hand on his chest. "You can touch me now. Slowly."

He moved onto his side, facing her and ran his hand through her hair, and down her side, resting it on her back, removing her bra. She moved her hand, and helped the hand in the back with hers as he slid it off. He ran his hands over the newly exposed area, following her instructions. She moved her hand to his face, kissing his lips and having him respond, and moved onto her back, having him move on top of her ever so slightly.

He kissed her slowly as she moved her hands down his chest once more, and started to push his boxers off. He helped her, and kicked them to the sides, and placed his hands on her underwear. She placed her hands over his, and pushed them down as he pulled off the last piece of clothing.

She moved her hands around his chest as he entered her slowly. She gasped, placing her hands on his back, and stared digging her nails into his skin as he started to place more force behind his thrusts. She shut her eyes, and continued clawing at his back, until she saw blood run down to his stomach and moved her hands to the sheet, digging into the bed instead.

He got faster in his movements, and moved his hand to her hair, grabbing it and pulling it back. She let him, and moved one of her hands to the back of his head, bringing it down to her exposed neck. He bit her for a while on her neck, and then kissed it all over, biting it once more and drawing some blood. As he kissed the bleeding area, she looked at him and grabbed his back, pulling him down more forcefully, and he sped up more, drawing her close to her edge. When he hit his final thrust, her nails went into his back once more, and he pulled her head back and kissed her open wound as he relaxed back down on top of her.

Giles moved from his spot, and held her as she stayed on her back in his arms. "Well, that was-"

"Different?"

"Well, yes, different is a good word for that."

"I need a Band-Aid."

"I think I will need one or five as well."

"Are the Band-Aids pre-installed too?"

"I'll get them. You put pressure on that." He stood up and walked away, coming back with a box, and sat beside her lying body, moving her hand away for him to bandage her up. After he was done with her neck, she sat up, taking the box from his hand and helping him with his back. As soon as she finished, they lay back down on their sides, facing each other. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. And you?"

"I've already experienced the biting blood thing."

"Right."

"Now I'm tired."

He chuckled, bringing his lips to hers. "Sleep. Tomorrow, we will unpack."

"Alright."

"Sweet dreams, Buffy."

"Very sweet." She found herself walking down the same white hall and brown doors, seeing Tara stand in front of her this time. "Why am I here again?"

"Maybe because you didn't see all you were supposed to."

"What do you mean?"

"What is it you saw in your last dream?"

"I saw myself giving birth to a son."

"And?"

"Then I woke up."

"You didn't finish seeing what was needed to be seen. You have to go back through the door."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know." Just as she was about to enter the door, she heard mumbling.

"What is that?"

"It sounds like chanting."

"A spell?"

"You mean to tell me you haven't seen them try and get you?"

"Them? Get me?"

"The resurrection spell."

"Those were just nightmares."

"No, those were real. You're in the wrong reality. You're in hers, and if you don't find a way, they will rip you right from what you want."

"Why?"

"Because they think that you went to hell when you died."

"I'm not dead."

"Not exactly. You switched places with his Buffy. She now lies where you should. And if your Willow does the spell right, you'll both be in the right places, except you won't remember much, and she is going to be very confused when she wakes up and hears a baby."

"He's not mine." Buffy placed her hands on her stomach as a small tear ran down her face.

"Actually, he is. He's not hers. They were always meant for you."

"They?"

"Twins, a boy and a girl. If you hadn't gotten woken up last time, you would have seen her."

"I remember hearing the doctor say that I wasn't done, or that she wasn't."

"It's you. But that's the last time you're here before you get dragged back."

"Is there a way to stop myself from going?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a guitar."

"There isn't a guitar." She opened her eyes, hearing the small strumming more loudly, and touched her stomach, remembering her dream. She looked to the door, and walked over to an open guestroom door where she saw Giles strumming away and singing.

She smiled, and rested against the frame of the door, listening. When he stopped and turned toward her, she said "Willow told me you sang."

He smiled and stood, placing the guitar on the stool, and walked over to her, placing his arms around her instead. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess."

"That's good."

"You think we can get a doctor appointment today?"

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine. I just want a small checkup."

"There's a car in the garage."

"You have a car here too? And a garage?"

"Before we were together, I had plans of coming back. Things were bought and kept here for when it happened. It never did, and I never sold it."

"Well, I guess I'll go then."

"Bring back good news."

"Always."

She walked back into the house, no longer seeing boxes everywhere. "Giles?"

"Buffy, you're back. Good news?"

"What happened in here?"

"I un-packed. What did the doctor say?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. We're having twins."

"Twins? Are they sure?"

"Saw them myself, a girl and a boy." She walked into the place, and sat on a chair that was nearest to the door.

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"The last two nights I've been having these dreams. Tara was there, and she was fine- I saw myself give birth, and then she told me that basically the dreams about the resurrection spell were true, and that if I don't work quickly, I'm going to be pulled from this world."

"Where would you go?"

"Back to my world, that dreamland filled with demons and vampires, and she'll come back to you."

"She?"

"I'm not your Buffy. She was made to pick the different option of killing Dawn to make this world for me, and that way, when I died, I got to get everything I ever wanted."

"And them?" He placed his hand on her stomach, and looked into her eyes.

"Not hers. Mine. They were always meant for me. Apparently, if I don't stop the Willow in my world, giving birth will be the last thing I do here."

"How do you stop it?"

"I'm not sure."

He took off his glasses, rubbing his brow, and his eyes looked into her soft eyes. "I'll consult my books."

"You want to stop it?"

"You're the mother of my children, and are truly a warrior of greatness to give up yourself. Your Giles must be proud."

He put his glasses back on his face, and looked at her when she started to speak in a small whisper. "He's not like you."

"I'm proud of you. Giving up your life, placing your heart above all others is truly the most noble thing I've heard you do."

"I can't go back."

"I'm going to find a way to help you. I promise."

Giles sat on the couch holding Buffy as close as he could, and watched as the clock changed from 11:59PM to 12:00AM. He brushed her hair from her face, and kissed her cheek. "Are you scared?"

"We only have a week."

"I know. That's why I asked."

"I'm terrified. There are all these questions in my head that I can't answer, and I want answers. And I have this feeling it's not going to work."

"What kind of questions do you have?"

"Like, if it doesn't work, what will happen to you, and this world? Am I going to remember? Will it be any different if she comes back to you?"

"I don't know how to answer any of those questions."

"If this world does stay intact, and you end up getting her back, what do you plan on telling her about them?" She ran her hands over her oversized stomach, and he placed his over top of hers. "I'm not too sure. We have to wait and see what happens."

"Have you thought about names?"

"I can't think of anything else except saving you."

"I'm sure it might work, but what happens if it doesn't?"

"Then you go back."

"There's nothing there I want."

"That can't be entirely true."

"I don't feel a connection there anymore. I belong here, always have."

"Well, from my books, it should work. I'll need to call Willow for some minor help with the spell."

"Then, call her. I can't just sit here and wait. And if they come early…"

"Then you should remove yourself from my lap so that I can call her." She struggled, trying to push herself up from in between his legs. After a while, she gave up.

"I need help up." He chuckled, and pushed her back forwards, lifting her away from him. He walked to his phone, dialing the number. "Willow here."

"Hello Willow, it's Giles."

"Giles! How's Buffy?"

"She's good. We need you and the gang over here. Also, I need you to bring a few minor spell herbs, if you could manage."

"No problem, just tell me what you need."

"Just bring everything if you can."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"No. That is all. Thank you, Willow."

"We'll try and get a flight soon."

"See you soon."

"Bye." He hung the phone up, and watched as Buffy waddled over to him a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Just thinking about things."

"Like?"

"Names. If you do end up leaving me, which is not going to happen, I want something that will let me forever remember that you were here."

"So you want me to pick out a name."

"It's your choice."

"And if it works?"

"You can still have a name you want, dear."

"Selena, Anthony. That's all I got so far."

"You've put thought into this?"

"I wrote them down. Thought that when and if it worked, I could-"

"The names work. And I promise you that no matter what happens, they will have the names you chose." Buffy yawned, and stretched her hands over her head. "Looks like bedtime for you, dear." She smiled as he led her down the hall, and helped her into the bed. He got in behind her, wrapping his arm around her stomach, feeling a kick.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"Wasn't expecting to be kicked in the kidney."

"Maybe you should sleep on your back." She rolled, and he fixed her covers and placed his hand back on her stomach. "Better?"

"For now."

In her mind, it was dreamless, although she could see small flashes of demons, and her friends fighting, her sister, the final moment of looking through the blue sparks, seeing nothing but flashing, and then remembering the feeling of his arms around her. Then suddenly, things stopped. She saw herself claw out of the grave, it saying her name. She heard banging, screaming, and saw and felt a fire.

The memory she felt was fading, no longer there. The person she saw looked like her, but it wasn't her. She swallowed hard as she saw more flashes, and saw the not-so-her kissing the vampire Spike. More out of her mind, she knew that this was the Buffy that started off where she left off.

Looking around the black darkness that was showing her this, Tara reappeared. "You have to make a choice. Either his Buffy can take up where you left off, thinking of the place you're in as a heaven, or you can go back and not remember, having her come back to him."

"If I go back-"

"You'll have nothing but a memory of something being better, and have the future you saw, or you can make it so it is her, and remember everything with him."

"What happens to my memory if I choose to continue the life with him?"

"Nothing. You will still remember saving Dawn, and those choices, but you also know hers."

"I want to stay. I want to watch my children grow old. But it's not fair to her."

"She doesn't have a say in anything. She's in the ground. I can make it so that when Giles does the spell, it will work."

"And without your help, will it fail?"

"Would you like to risk it?"

"I just want to know."

"If I don't make sure it will work, it will have a chance of not working."

"Then make sure it works."

"Are you sure? You can't change your mind. The spell will work if I help."

"And will you?"

"I will if you want me to."

"Is there something wrong with the choice of staying, something bad that happens?"

"The world you're in has no evil. You have no purpose there. Can you really think that you are the perfect candidate for staying there?"

"I can adjust."

"It's not just an adjustment. The other Buffy was brought into it like it was normal. You're being dropped in not knowing the rules."

"I'm a fast learner."

"You better hope so. The decision you make is final."

"My decision is to stay! I don't want to return."

"You can't make the decision now. The decision will be made once after you give birth. I'll bring you here once more, where you will tell me your final answer."

"My answer won't change."

"It might after I show you what she did to get that world you love so much."

She awoke, sitting up in the bed, automatically waking Giles. "Buffy, what is it?"

"A really bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"Does it matter?"

"To me it does."

"It wasn't that bad. Just fake memories, and a wrong choice."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm not too sure."

"Why not?"

"Because my water just broke." He looked down seeing it and standing suddenly.

"We need- need to change the sheets- call the hospital, and- and redress the bed." She watched as he ran out of the room, bringing back clean sheets, the phone sitting on top. He walked over to her. "Give me your hand." He lifted her up off the bed, and ripped off the sheets and blankets as he redressed the bed, grabbing the phone and dialing 911. "Hello, hi. My name is Rupert Giles, and my wife's water just broke. I need a doctor here as soon as possible. What? I'm not sure. It just broke. My address? I'm at-" Beeping, he quickly glanced at the phone. "Bloody hell!" He threw it across the room, and finished dressing the bed, walking over to Buffy. "Get in bed now."

He walked her over to the bed, and helped her into it. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine?"

"Any contractions?"

"Not so far- Ahh!" She held her stomach, and he watched as she clenched the sheets.

"Oh lord. Umm, your feet ought to be up." He helped her legs up, and placed a blanket over her. "I need a phone. Can you stay here?"

"I kinda don't have a choice."

"Right." He ran out of the bedroom before she knew it, and she relaxed her head back onto the pillow.

He sat in his living room, unsure of how long he had been there. With him were Willow, Xander, Wesley, and Cordelia. He had did the spell earlier in the baby room with Willow unsure if anything had worked, and now all his job was to do was wait. That's when he saw the doctor come down the hallway. "How is she? Please tell me she's alright."

"She's resting peacefully, Mr. Giles. She has a lot of strength. Both of the children are perfectly healthy. I just need you to fill these out, sign them, and after we clean up everybody, we can meet in the hospital."

"Hospital. What for? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, sir. We just need to give the babies their shots, and have her stay overnight."

"Overnight?"

"Just to monitor her, sir. She's extremely worn down. That took a lot out of her."

"Do what you have to do, doctor."

He sat next to her hospital bed as she tossed her head back and forth. He had not been able to see, or want to see, the children without her. The gang had followed him to the hospital, and sat in the waiting room, waiting for word that Buffy was awake.

In her mind, she finished watching herself kill her own sister, the blood running down her arms and hands, and Glory exploding into the thin air. Tears fell down her face as she sat on her knees, Tara beside her.

"That is the price she paid. She killed Dawn, Buffy. And if you choose to stay, you're going to have that memory etched into your brain. You'll remember every last detail. You think you can live with that?"

"I can. That wasn't my decision, that was hers, I won't be bothered with something as small as that, because I didn't do it. I may have the memory, but I'll know I didn't. I couldn't. My decision is to stay."

"Final answer?"

"Yes." She saw before her the other Buffy, a confused look on her face, as she stood awakened and dressed in black. Tara walked over to her and closed her eyes, placing her hand on her head, and pushed her back into the darkness. Buffy watched as she saw the foggy world she once knew fade into Willow chanting. "You should go wake up."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She'll wake up. She won't remember him, or her old place of living. She'll know yours. Live the life you gave up."

"And my friends?"

"They won't notice the difference. There technically is no difference. You're one and the same now."

"Get me out of here."

"Enjoy your reward, Buffy. You are a true warrior."

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling tears fill them as she looked at Giles sleeping in the hospital chair. "Giles." He looked up at her and moved to the bed, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, thank god."

"It worked Giles. It worked."

She closed her eyes as he held her tightly. Things blackened around her, slowly dissipating. Having her eyes pop open to a coffin, she couldn't breathe. She then started fighting and clawing her way out. The last thing she remembered was something about heaven.


End file.
